Caring
by Cartoon Dragon
Summary: Part 1 of my Caring series.  Takes place after Rock Bottom.  After claiming Starscream as his bonded mate, Megatron hopes to earn his affections back.  However, their bonding might have actually caused a small problem.  SLASH!  DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Caring**

Megatron awoke to the sound of someone purging their tanks out in his wash-rack.

The tyrant smirked as he got up from his berth. He didn't bother to replace his armor as he walked to the wash-rack.

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his vocalizer at the sight of Starscream; armor-less, on his hands and knees, panting. The visual was very appealing. However, the foul smelling, glowing blue liquid that the Seeker had just coughed up on the floor of his wash-rack was not.

Megatron ignored it and leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. "Does it really sicken you so much to wake up to the sight of me?" he questioned, getting the jet's attention.

Starscream snarled as he shakily got back on his feet. "Yes it does," he answered bitterly. "Especially after the stunt you pulled in the mines."

Megatron chuckled as he walked in the wash-rack and toward the Seeker. "Oh come now, Starscream. You didn't really think I'd actually leave you in such a stated?"

"Yes, actually, I did! You threatened to extinguish my spark in cold blood! Then, when I went back into the mines to save you and I end up in the situation you found me in, you threatened to leave me! And when you did help me and we got back to the Nemesis, you practically dragged me to your quarters and…GAH! I slagging _hate _you!"

Megatron chuckled as he stood in front of the Seeker and looked down at him. He didn't let on how much the jet's words actually hurt as he said, "You certainly didn't hate what I did last night. If your moans and screams of ecstasy were anything to go by."

Starscream snarled. "Why? You haven't interfaced with me in eons. What brought on that and…the spark bond?"

Megatron smirked down at his second and answered, "I know you still have feelings for me, my dear Starscream."

A lie.

He didn't know that for sure.

But he hoped Starscream really did still care about him. And he hoped the Seeker wouldn't call his bluff.

He reached out and touched the jet's bare shoulder as he continued to speak. "And being my bonded mate means I'll be able to keep a close eye on you."

Starscream looked at the ground and continued to snarl.

"Come now Starscream," Megatron began as he caressed the Seeker's arm and moved to stroke a wing. Starscream tried his hardest to suppress a moan as Megatron continued to speak. "Being my mate won't be so bad."

Megatron felt his spark ache as the jet tried to back away from him. "You don't care about or love me," Starscream stated quietly. "You won't care for or love me…You'll leave me or kill me the moment the opportunity presents itself."

Megatron lowered his helm to the Seeker's neck and began kissing and nibbling the cabling there, drawing a groan from his new mate.

"Give me a chance 'Screamer." Megatron used Starscream's nickname for the first time in many eons. "Give me a chance to prove I can be a good mate."

Long ago, Starscream had once loved the Decepticon Lord. That was before the war turned from their favor to the Autobots'. When Megatron began losing the war, he started taking his anger out on his lover. And that caused him to lose his Seeker.

Even though he lost the Seeker's affection, he, Megatron, still loved him. He hoped by spark-bonding with him and claiming him as his mate, it would help him earn the flyer's love back. He wanted the Seeker back so badly it actually caused his spark pain to think that he never would re-earn his trust, loyalty, and love.

Starscream grasped the back of Megatron's helm and moaned as the warlord groped his aft. "Once chance," Starscream gasped out. "That's all I'm going to give you Megatron."

Megatron smirked into the Seeker's neck, giving it an affectionate lick before stating, "That's all I ask my little Seeker. Why don't we take this to the berth?"

Starscream nodded and gasped when Megatron grabbed his thighs and coaxed him to wrap his legs around the warlord's waist. The Decepticon Lord easily carried his Commander and new mate to his berth. And for the first time in a long time, Megatron dared to hope that Starscream would be his once more.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, sorry about the lack of activity from me. With all the stories I'm working on, school work, and me trying to get into a really good school that will help perfect my writing skills, it's getting really hard to update. Anyway, this is my first story arc, and my first time writing MXSS and I hope you like it. I'll update as soon as I can. Enjoy.<p> 


End file.
